B&B 2 part one
by lavigneforever
Summary: Linda wants another go at her B&B, what happens is more of a breakdown then last time


It was a Friday and Bob was working in the restaurant when Linda and the kids walk in with grocery bags.

"this can't be good, what did you buy Lin?" Bob asked as he inspected the bags.

"Mom wants to do another B&amp;B." Louise said as she grabbed stuff out of the paper grocery bags.

"Now I know what you're thinking Bobby but I just want one more chance!" Linda said as she looked at Bob with pleading eyes.

"ehh I don't know….." Bob said with uneasiness.

"Oh come on dad what's the worse that could happen? I know what! It could end up like last time, that's what!" Gene said as he threw his fists in the air and spun around in the stool.

"Yes Gene, that's why I'm uneasy thanks for clearing up everything." Bob said sarcastically.

"If all fails we can all have a magical forgivness-I told you so party with horses and cupcakes…" Tina said in her plain voice.

The entire family looked at Tina with one eyebrow raised.

"No Tina, that's not going to happen!" Bob argued

"Oh Bob stop being a stick in the mud, I'll tell you what, if it fails I'll run the restaurant for a month!" Linda said.

"DON'T DO IT DAD, GIVE ME YOUR EYES DAD DON'T FALL FOR IT YOU KNOW YOUR HORRIBLE AT GAMBLING!" Louise screamed as she grabbed a hold of her dad's shirt and shook him.

"Louise calm down, I'm giving your mother another chance, deal Linda…and hey I'm just fine at gambling Louise!"

"Hooray, oh bob you won't be sorry, I promise it won't end up like last time!" Linda said as she grabbed the bags and went upstairs to the apartment.

"Famous last words dad, I hope you're happy buddy, do you feel happy?! HUH?!" Louise said as she squinted her eyes at her father.

A Few hours later the family was back up in the apartment awaiting the guests. Tina was looking out the window in the living room with Gene and Louise. Louise was using the binoculars which Bob didn't like at all.

"Louise, stop being a creep and put the binoculars back!"

"How do we know if these guests aren't ax murders dad!?"

"Why would an axe murderer come to a Bed and Breakfast Louise?"

"To make the ambiance not so sad. Instead of a gruesome death, it would be a cozy warm time of dying." Tina responded as she started looking through the binoculars.

"Um Tina I don't think-"

"LOOK A GUEST! I'LL GO GET MY PIANO FOR ENTRANCE MUSIC!" Gene shouted startling everyone.

The doorbell rang and Linda ran down the stairs to meet the first guest.

"Helllooooo!" Linda said in her nasally sing song voice

A man in a black tee-shirt stood in the doorway.

"Hi?"

"Are you Fred?" Linda asked

"Yes, is this the B&amp;B?" Fred asked as he walked into the small apartment.

"You got it bub! Oh your going to be just fine here so don't be worried at all!"

Gene came running into the living room where Linda and everyone else stood.

"I got my-"

"Gene not now." Linda said quickly as she pushed Gene into the kitchen.

"Sooooo, where is my room exactly?" Fred asked a little uncomfortable.

"OH! Right heh heh heh, you get the equestrian suite Freddie!" Linda said as she opened Tina's room."

Tina walked up and stood next to Fred

"This is my room….."

Fred looked at Tina awkwardly

"Wow."

"Isn't it just the cutest?" Tina asked

Fred continued to stare at Tina

"Ok well Fred, we have game night tonight and wine and cheese tasting, oooh wine and cheese." Linda said as she walked back into the living room."

"You know Linda I'm sure you worked hard on this but I'm a firefighter so I have to go read…..about…..fighting…..fires…"

Fred struggled with the lie not wanting to join in on the fun

"That seems logical, what better way to learn!" Linda said.

"Well ok, you go ahead and we'll see you later for wine and cheese tasting!"

Fred rushed to his room and closed the door.

"Doesn't he seem a little skittish?" Bob asked

"I think he was a gentleman!" Gene said

"He's playing hard to get." Tina added

The doorbell rang again and Linda was going to answer it when Louise dashed past her

"I GOT THIS ONE, I WON'T LET YOU DOWN MOM!"

Louise opened the door to a tall skinny man in a light brown uniform of sorts.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" Louise asked as she walked the guest in the living room.

"Louise!" Linda scolded

"Sorry, I'm Linda you're here for the B&amp;B right?"

The man looked around at the awkward family, then around the room.

"This, is the B&amp;B? I was expecting something a little more bigger…."

" That's what us kids were expecting when we came out of the womb." Louise said

Bob pushed Louise a little to make her stop talking.

"Don't listen to Louise she's just trying to mess with you so you don't get her room, which I've learned my lesson from by the way!" Linda said in a laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Todd. I work at a museum up-state and I'm currently trying to get my latest piece back."

"Well let me show you to your room, and don't complain about the smell because we just kicked Gene out this afternoon." Linda said as she showed Todd to Gene's room

Everyone was settled in and so far everything had gone very well, Louise got to keep her room, and the guests weren't upset yet. Linda thought it would work out just fine, if only she had found out what kind of guests she had invited.


End file.
